Masquerade of Love
by Crystallized Tears
Summary: AU ‘I feel like you’re the one I’ve been waiting for my whole life, the one who can do anything to me and get away with it. I feel as if we were destined to be.’ ‘And who says we aren’t?’ But there’s one problem … she doesn’t even know his name.


**::~:: Masquerade of Love ::~::**

It was the night of the new moon.

Kinomoto Sakura shivered, tugging her cardigan tighter around her slim body as she hurried from the warmth of her boyfriend's car and towards the house that her best friend since _forever_, Daidōji Tomoyo, was throwing a Valentine's Day Masquerade in. It just _had_ to be on one of the coldest nights ever.

'Here.' Her boyfriend wrapped his suit jacket around Sakura, and she smiled gratefully up at him. Nogami Yuji may be her senpai by two years, but he was still the best guy she'd met in her sixteen years. It was actually thanks to one of Tomoyo's many elaborate parties they'd met: it had been Tomoyo's thirteenth, and she'd gone crazy, inviting the whole school … and out of the two hundred or so from Upper School, only five had shown: Yuji, Higurashi Maria, Seki Kumiko, Tanaka Yūki and Hirai Sayori. It did cause a _little_ jealousy when Sakura thought of how much time Yuji spent with the four girls, but then she remembered that he _was_ eighteen.

She wrapped one arm around his waist as he wrapped one around her shoulders, steering her into the house. It had been a blissful eighteen months since they'd started dating, and tonight would be the night. Tonight would be the night where they finally took their relationship one step forward.

Butterflies stirred in her stomach as she thought about it, and she clenched one hand around the collar of Yuji's jacket. He didn't notice the move from his peripheral vision, and for that she was grateful. She didn't want him to know about her nerves.

He passed something over to her, and she started slightly before realising it was the mask she had been told by Tomoyo she "absolutely, certainly _had_ to wear!" As she examined the intricate beading, Sakura pulled a face. Tomoyo took the words "over the top" to a whole new level. Although … it _did_ match her dress perfectly, she had to admit that.

With a chuckle at her obvious distaste, Yuji slipped the mask from her hands and eased it over her elaborate auburn curls, hooking it into place for her. His expression was unreadable as he looked at her, but then he smiled softly and brushed his lips over the tip of her nose. And then he drew back, offering a crooked smile and taking her hand to lead her into through the door. Sakura hadn't even noticed him fasten his own mask over his dark eyes. If she hadn't known him so well, she wouldn't know it was even him.

Tomoyo greeted them at the door with a wide grin. 'Sakura-chan, Yuji-senpai, you made it!' she exclaimed happily. 'You should see how many people have turned out already!' She reached to grasp their free hands, pulling them over the threshold.

Many people _had_ already shown: when Sakura and Yuji stepped into the main room, it was to too many people in various colours, their faces hidden by masks, laughing and dancing under the spotlights.

'Wow,' Yuji breathed. 'Your friend really knows how to outdo herself, doesn't she?' he asked, exhaling sharply. Sakura laughed, nodding, one hand subconsciously smoothing down her cherry coloured dress.

'How many of your friends are here?' she asked, scanning the room. Yuji chuckled.

'From just a glance, twenty or so,' he answered, amused. 'As soon as they heard I'd be coming … voila. Twenty more confirmed guests at least.' He squeezed her hand. 'Of course, then there are the college guys who decided to gatecrash – but I'm not supposed to tell you about those.'

She rolled her emerald eyes. 'You're a crazy guy, Yuji,' she teased, turning quickly so she was pressed up against his body. Her hands were flat against his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her, his hands resting on her hips. 'But still. I still love you.'

He grinned at her amendment, brushing his mouth across hers quickly. Her hands wove into his ebony hair when he tried to pull away, stopping him and keeping his mouth crushed to hers. 'Nuh-uh,' she scolded, deepening their kiss as her tongue shyly touched his.

All too soon, they were interrupted by Tomoyo, who'd tugged her video camera out of God knows where to film them. 'How _cute_, Sakura-chan!' she squealed. 'That will be _perfect_ for my "Sakura-chan's Diaries"!'

The couple groaned at Tomoyo's interruption. 'Buzz off,' Yuji ordered, placing one hand on Sakura's cheek and turning to kiss her again. This time, she grinned as she threw one hand up in front of his lips to stop him.

'Sorry,' she apologised, before capturing one of his hands and tugging him to the dance floor. 'First, we dance.' She winked as they joined the throng of bodies moving to the music.

After around an hour or so, Yuji went off to grab a drink, leaving Sakura to make her way to the chairs alone. On her way, she spotted several of her friends with their boyfriends: Mihara Chiharu and Yamazaki Takashi were on the verge of having to go upstairs, their actions were that "inappropriate".

'Leaving so soon?' a cool voice inquired, taking hold of her hand before she could step off the dance floor. She turned an inquiring gaze to the person who had addressed her: his chocolate hair brushed his shoulders, and his eyes were hidden by the black mask that covered the uppermost part of his face. 'Won't you dance with me, beautiful?'

She blushed at his comment, but shook her head. 'I really shouldn't; my boyfriend will be back soon, and I don't think he'd appreciate—'

'Nogami Yuji isn't boyfriend material,' the stranger cut her off. 'At least, not for anyone younger than him and a virgin, which I guess you are. Don't be. Not if you want to go out with Nogami. Once he's fucked you … you're old news.' There was a bitter tone to the man's voice, but he forced a soft smile and tugged Sakura back to the dance floor. 'Just one dance – what your boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him.' He winked behind his mask, and Sakura felt her cheeks warm again. Lord, who was this guy?

'I suppose you have some classes with Yuji then,' she commented as she placed one hand on his shoulder – much to her distaste, a slow song had started. He wrapped one hand around her waist carefully, trying not to provoke her.

'You suppose right. I'm in his homeroom and English History lessons,' he replied offhandedly, gaze focused on hers. 'But does that really matter right now?' He took a bold step closer, and suddenly it felt as if all the oxygen in the room had been removed.

There was nothing but Sakura and the stranger, their bodies pressed together, moving to their own beat. All sound other than their breathing had seemed to exist: no one survived by the two. They were the last two people on the Earth, dancing to their own beat, mesmerized in each other's gaze.

His warmth swept through her, making her tremble. Her knees buckled slightly, and his hands were suddenly both firmly on her waist, holding her up. Her arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck, and pulled his face down slightly so their foreheads touched. Nothing else existed; all rational thought flew out of the window. Nothing else mattered, other than the fact they were there, together.

And then his lips were on hers, moving with hers in an unfamiliar dance; bold and daring, he stole the breath from her. His tongue swept past her lips as she sighed in relaxation, her hands running trails through his hair. It was like a dream, only this couldn't be a dream. She couldn't imagine the things like the comforting warmth he emitted; the way he held her tenderly, carefully, as if she could break at any second. She couldn't imagine the scent that permeated her nose, the most appealing scent in the world. Nothing could compare.

And then the kiss turned fierce in a heartbeat, and he clutched her to his body desperately, his hands trailing down to her backside and squeezing boldly. It didn't bother her: she curved her body up, pressing her hips into his, eliciting an animalistic growl from deep in his throat. She liked that. She liked _him_, even though she didn't have the faintest clue what his name was.

She pressed her chest to him, crushing the roses Yuji had taken great care to pin to her dress earlier, urgently battling with his tongue. One of his hands moved to her thigh, trailing up, tugging the skirt higher—

Something sharp dug into Sakura's chest and she let out a small yelp of pain, breaking from his hold to remove the pin from her skin. '_Fuck_,' she cursed; although, whether at the fact the moment had been ruined, or the fact it had started in the first place, she didn't know. She was suddenly confused, and she raised her gaze to look at her dance partner.

In front of her was empty: he'd already disappeared, sweeping back into the crowds and disappearing. Guilt swept over her suddenly, and she raised one hand to touch her lips. What had she just done to Yuji?

Blindly, she made her way across to the hallway, sliding past people until she reached the bottom of the stairway. There, she sank to the step, sliding her pink mask off her face. It fell to the floor beside her, and tears welled up in her emerald eyes despite her best attempts to keep them back. She just hoped Yuji didn't show up to see her crying—

Wait. What was it the stranger had said?

_'Nogami Yuji isn't boyfriend material._ _At least, not for anyone younger than him and a virgin, which I guess you are. Don't be. Not if you want to go out with Nogami. Once he's fucked you … you're old news.'_

Could it be true? Sakura hoped not; but, he _had_ been late in calling her several nights recently – as late as midnight, in fact. Could that be because he'd been out?

'Sakura-chan, what's wrong?' Sasaki Rika asked as she collapsed to the stair next to her friend and wrapped one arm around her comfortingly. Terada Yoshiyuki, their former homeroom teacher, hovered awkwardly to one side, looking as though he wanted to help his fiancée but not knowing how.

She shook her head; there was no need to worry Rika. 'I'm fine,' she assured her friend. 'Just … have you see Yuji anywhere?'

Rika exchanged a glance with Terada-sensei. 'Sakura-chan, don't get upset or anything … but Nogami-senpai went upstairs earlier with Seki-senpai, and he came back about ten minutes ago, looking less than decent. He seemed a little … anxious, but relieved at the same time.'

'He went upstairs with Seki-senpai?' Sakura replied dumbly. 'W—why would he go up there with Seki-senpai? She has a boyfriend who—' It clicked then. Around Sakura, Kumiko had been very secretive about her boyfriend, and had often been seen around the school with Yuji when Sakura had been otherwise detained. And to go upstairs, to emerge less than decent, but anxious and relieved … It didn't bode well.

Where was Yuji? Furiously, Sakura stood and pushed past her friend to race back into the throng of people. Sure enough, there was her boyfriend, looking blue in the spotlights, dancing with Li Meilin, a girl in Sakura's year. Oblivious to his girlfriend, Yuji ran one finger down the side of Meilin's chest, whispering something in her ear to which the (obviously drunk) girl giggled.

And then Yuji turned his head, concealing Meilin's lips with his own.

Sakura didn't know anything but black.

**::-::-::-::-::**

'I'm sorry.'

The masked man was _still_ apologising as he kept a wary eye on Sakura, who'd woken from her faint only five minutes earlier. Her mask was lost somewhere, so it was obvious to everyone who she was – and what had happened.

'It's not your fault,' Sakura disagreed, voice raw. 'I should've … I should've seen it coming. He's been distant throughout our whole relationship; trying to get me to put out for him … I should've known he was _offing_ other girls behind my back.' She bit her lip to keep the tears at bay again.

The man sighed. 'I knew he was an insufferable _bastard_ when I met him at orientation. He was a flirt bigger than anyone I'd met before. But to think he'd actually go after a second girl after fucking a first in the middle of a Valentine's Day party, when he had a gorgeous girlfriend waiting for him to get back …' He groaned, punching the bridge of his nose. 'I'm sorry.'

'I _said_, it's not your fault,' she repeated.

'I wasn't talking about Nogami.'

'Oh.'

'Yes.'

She turned to let her eyes scan across the crowd of people in front of her, deliberately skimming over Nogami where he sat on the other side of the room. His cheek was red, his lip slightly swollen and bloody, after the fierce punches he'd received from Sakura's older brother, Tōya, who'd been asked to supervise the party by Tomoyo's mother.

'I don't blame you,' she muttered, surprising both herself and the stranger. 'But if I hadn't been with Yu — _Nogami_—' She spat the name, '—then maybe, just maybe, it could have gone … further. I suppose you won't tell me who you are?'

He smiled with the smallest of movements with his lips. 'You've already met me,' he replied mysteriously. 'You know who I am, Kinomoto Sakura-san.' He reached for one of her hands, raising it to his lips so he could brush his mouth across her knuckles. She blushed – it was amazing how short the recovery time since discovering Yuji was a liar was!

'Stop that,' she moaned, withdrawing her hand. 'I don't even know your name, and you're already acting … _boyfriend_-ly with me.' She shuddered mockingly. 'Anyway, I think I'm going to crash for a while. I'm exhausted. Do I need someone to stay with me upstairs or am I okay on my own?'

Tomoyo had insisted that somebody keep an eye on Sakura, in case Yuji went up to her; the masked man had immediately volunteered his services.

He nodded mutely as Sakura stood, sliding past the dancers and up the stairs. He was a step behind her the whole way. He shut the door behind them when they stepped into one of the many bedrooms, and Sakura sighed in relief at being away from the crowd.

And then she was pressed against him, their lips joined again. And that shocked the masked man; Sakura had willingly thrown herself at him.

His hand resumed its place on her thigh, where it had been before they'd been interrupted last time, and he traced circles up her skin as he moved the skirt up higher and higher. She gasped, deepening the kiss again as she tugged him to the bed, where she fell back with him supporting himself above her.

He broke away when his hand reached her underwear; she shivered, but not from displeasure. His amber eyes searched hers for something, something which he evidently found when he slid the obstructive clothing down her legs and placed his hand just an inch from her hidden treasures.

One of his fingers brushed her lower lips, and she shuddered again, from utter pleasure. It sent spasms up her body, spasms she could easily become addicted to.

He concealed her lips with his again as he slid two fingers down her moist slit; and then she felt something slip into her, causing her to squeak. His finger stilled, but only for a second, before it withdrew slightly and began pumping. The squeak turned into a purr; the unfamiliar feeling was a magical one, one that sent jolts of pure pleasure throughout her.

There was a strange tightening between her thighs as he slowly worked a second finger in, still pumping, while their mixed breathing was heavy. To be stretched like this was slightly painful, but excruciatingly lovely. The masked man smiled against her lips before breaking contact, dropping his head to her neck to nibble lightly on her pulse point.

She mewed against him, pushing her pelvis against his moving hand urgently. He laughed breathlessly, kissing the expanse of skin, but slowed the pumping of his fingers down; she moaned in annoyance, wanting to feel the wonderful friction within her further. It was an alien experience, but one she could easily get used to.

'Sakura,' the man breathed, trailing kisses down her arm. 'Sakura,' he repeated when he reached her hips, and kissed across her dress as he bent her knees with his free hand so he could push her skirt up, exposing her moist lower lips. She blushed in embarrassment, attempting to clamp her knees shut, but his arm was in the way as he continued to pump, slowly building up friction. 'You don't know how much I've wanted to love you,' he whispered, before bending his head between her thighs.

His warmth breath tickled her, and she gasped. And then he'd pressed his lips to her most private area.

It was too pleasurable: unable to contain it, Sakura cried out, her hips coming off the bed. Still pumping with his left hand, his right came up to press against her stomach, keeping her against the bedding as his tongue quickly ventured down to where his fingers were.

He drew them out and licked them clean while Sakura lamented the loss of friction, but then his face had lowered to the apex of her thighs again and he kissed her nether lips once more. 'Oh, _God_,' she moaned, her hands moving to wrap themselves in his chestnut hair. This was … this was _life._ Nothing could top this pleasure.

His tongue swept the same path his fingers had taken, and then slid between her folds. She bucked again, but his hand pressed her to the bed hard as her walls tightened around his tongue. He licked again and again, listening to her cries, and then finally drinking her juices when the pleasure became too much for her.

He waited until he was sure he had had all she had to offer, moving so he could look at the girl beneath him, who took a shaky breath as she stared up at him with awe. 'T—Thank you,' she muttered, loosening one of her hands so she could run it through his hair. Her fingers brushed the edge of his mask and trailed along his skin.

He moaned at the contact, feeling the blood continue to rush down his body. Sensing his discomfort, a sly grin slid across Sakura's face, and in a quick movement she'd pushed the man to lie beneath her. 'I might not know who you are, but I know you're in need of help,' she purred in her ear as her fingers messed with his belt. In a second, she had it open and was tugging his trousers down to his knees.

'Do you even know what you're doing?' he breathed as her hand slid past the opening of his boxers.

He looked down at her – that was his first mistake. Her eyes were large, sparkling as she laid her chin on his stomach, her hand slowly closing around him. He hissed, and she slid the boxers down just far enough to expose him as she began to rub her hand up and down his erection.

'Not really, but everyone says "practice makes perfect", right?' She kissed his stomach through his shirt; he groaned again and her hand slid just that little bit quicker. 'Besides, you made me feel good … why shouldn't I do the same for you?'

'Because … you broke up … with your boy — ah, that's nice — boyfriend just … twenty minutes ago,' he gasped, trying to keep himself from thrusting upwards and into her hand. 'Wouldn't this seem … wrong?'

'I don't care what anybody thinks.' Her voice was low and seductive; his eyes slid close as he threw his head back.

A few more minutes of sweet torture and it came: the man spilled over with a low roar, and Sakura released him with a small grin, licking her hand clean. His eyes didn't open as he urged himself to catch his breath.

'Thank you,' he said finally, and she patted his leg as she pulled his boxers and then trousers back into the appropriate places and did his belt up again.

'I just wanted to help you like you've helped me,' she answered, as she turned once, twice, three times to try and spot her underwear. That was weird; she was sure when the man had removed them he'd put them on the floor by the bed, but she couldn't find them. 'Can you tell me your name now?'

Giving up on the search for her pants, she made her way to the chest of drawers and tugged it open, slipping out a pair of new ones and sliding them on. The man watched her hungrily.

'That, my dear, I cannot.'

**::-::-::-::-::**

'That must've been some party last night,' Yanagizawa Naoko commented the following day. 'It's a shame I couldn't make it.'

'You missed some pretty big fireworks,' Chiharu exclaimed, turning in her seat to face her friend. 'Nogami-senpai got attacked by Kinomoto-san – because he'd been cheating on Sakura-chan behind her back. He was seen at the party emerging after having sex with another girl and then trying to seduce Meilin-chan – _our _Meilin-chan.'

'Wow.' Naoko blinked behind the big lenses of her glasses.

'Sakura-chan, are you okay now? I mean, you seemed pretty shaken up last night …' But Chiharu trailed off. It was obvious Sakura wasn't paying attention: she was too busy staring out of the window thoughtfully, a curious expression on her face. Her thoughts were with the masked man she'd been with last night, the one who'd given her the most pleasure she'd ever experienced.

_Why didn't he let us go further? I wouldn't have minded_, she thought. It was true that she'd wanted to go further, and it was obvious he'd wanted to, but after she'd tugged fresh underwear on, he'd excused himself with a look akin to shame on his face – but not without a kiss to Sakura that stole her breath again.

And now, it was likely she'd never recognise him again.

'Good morning, class!' Misaki-sensei, their homeroom teacher, called; Sakura started, turning to face the amused face of her teacher. 'From what I hear, last night's Valentine's Day party was pretty … eventful, but today I ask we concentrate _on school_ and not on who-hooked-up-with-who and who-broke-up-with-who, like I've heard all morning, okay?' Her eyes seemed to rest on Sakura's for a moment, but then she turned her gaze to the rest of the students again. 'Today, we have Li Syaoran come to talk to us about Upper School, and the choices you guys will have to go through with _very_ soon.'

The door slid open to reveal Li Syaoran, a statuesque eighteen year old with permanently untamed chestnut hair. His eyes swept over the students quickly before he took his place in front of the teacher's desk.

'Alright, guys, I know you think you're too young, but face it: college is right around the corner. Some of you will stay here, and some of you will leave Tomoeda to attend colleges around the country. But I'm here to talk to you about Seijū High Upper School Sixth Form College.'

He paused, and Sakura's gaze was drawn to him: he was also watched her with an unfathomable expression, but then he turned away again and began to speak.

She went back to day dreaming about the masked man who she'd met the night before, not listening to the lecture. "_You've already met me,_" he'd said. Well, that narrowed it down – to seventy five percent of the school.

When Syaoran finished speaking, the bell rang; perfect timing. Her fellow classmates packed their bags up for break time, but not Sakura. No – this next hour, she had Li Syaoran all to herself for Maths tutoring. As if he wasn't already a slave driver.

He perched himself on the chair in front of her, straddling it. 'What's up, Kinomoto?' he asked, as he reached to pluck the Maths textbook from the pile she had on the desk. 'Done that revision I asked you to do over the weekend?'

She winced. 'Yes – and it took me most of Saturday to complete it,' she moaned. 'You give me too much work to do, Li-senpai!'

He grinned, reaching across to ruffle her auburn hair. 'That's because I know you can do it, Sakura,' he teased. 'And I thought we've been over this: my name is Syaoran. _Syao-ran._ Not "Li-senpai". That makes me feel old.' He wrinkled his nose.

'Fine, then, _Syaoran_-senpai,' she spat, twirling her pen around her fingers. His amber eyes softened somewhat. 'What do you need me to do today? Is it independent learning, or are you going to be teaching me as well?'

He reached to place his hand on hers, stopping her from twirling the pen. 'Today, I'm teaching you algebra. You're seriously lacking, Saku-chan.' He winked.

She moaned. 'Why do you force me so?' she whined.

He ruffled her hair again, and she batted his hands away. 'It's 'cos I love you, Einstein,' he joked. 'Seriously, I know you can do it if I force it enough. So I force you to do it, Saku-chan. And I don't give a _damn_ about your current relationship affairs – your mind is going to be focused on _Maths_ for this hour and nothing else. Forget Nogami.' He shrugged.

'Right; you would have heard it from the other senpai's.'

'Or I was there at the party, which I _was_.'

'I didn't see you.'

He grinned. 'Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough to find me. I can be pretty devious when I want to be, after all.' He winked, flicking through the pages in the book. 'Besides, you seemed pretty into that masked man you spent most of the night with after you regained consciousness. Where did you guys disappear to, anyway?'

She blushed. 'I felt tired, so I went upstairs – he tagged along. God, I don't even know his name.' She sighed.

'Page fifty-seven,' Syaoran said, thrusting the book back to her. Was that _jealousy_ Sakura saw in his eyes?

**::-::-::-::-::**

There was another party just over a month later, to celebrate Sakura's seventeenth. Everyone from the first party sans two was invited – Yuji and Kumiko had been struck off the guest list.

As was Tomoyo's usual, the dance was a masquerade, and it had been put on the invitations that the guests absolutely could _not_ wear white, as the birthday girl would be in white.

Sakura had protested greatly about that, but when she descended that stairs in her white mask and ball gown, she had to say that she _did_ like being centre of attention. All eyes were focused on her, and her cheeks flushed a delicate red again.

'Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan,' Tomoyo greeted her when she stepped off the stairs, handing her a small parcel wrapped in pink. 'Open that here and now – the rest you open later.' She winked, and Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly before tugging the ribbon off and revealing a small box. When it was opened, a shimmering crystal bracelet was revealed.

'It's beautiful,' she gasped, removing it. With a grin, Tomoyo slid it onto her friend's wrist.

'Happy seventeenth,' she whispered, patting Sakura's auburn curls. 'Oh, by the way, Mr. Man-Of-Your-Dreams is in the hallway waiting for you.'

Sakura frowned, but Tomoyo pushed her gently out into the hall.

It was the masked man.

'Hey,' he greeted her with a raw voice, evidently remembering their last meeting. Sakura blushed again, also remembering what had transpired between the two. 'Happy seventeenth.' He offered a hesitant smile to her. 'I didn't know what to get you, so I settled on something I'll show you later.'

Sakura smiled. 'It sounds like fun,' she answered, reaching out to brush one hand down his cheek. There was stubble: he hadn't shaved. Vaguely, she remembered telling Syaoran that she preferred the natural look of no-shave on him – had he passed that across to this guy? 'I never did get to apologise for starting off what happened last time,' she muttered.

'Is there a need to apologise?' he asked, and then a second later, Sakura found herself kissing him again.

She'd missed his kisses these past few weeks: they melted her bones, went down to the very core of her body and made her shiver from delight. His kisses gave her a reason to believe she had a place on this Earth, a place to call home – in his arms.

He reluctantly pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. 'You should rejoin your friends,' he breathed, his voice heavy with passion. 'I can wait an eternity for you, so I'll see you in a little while.' He brushed a kiss across her forehead, before urging her to rejoin her friends.

'One question first: what exactly _are_ we?'

He froze, one eyebrow raised. 'That's a difficult question to answer, Sakura. Maybe, after tonight, you can decide that for yourself.' He smiled softly at her. 'Now, go join your friends again. Go _on_, it's fine.' He squeezed her hand gently. 'I'll come find you later, Sakura.'

She smiled contentedly. 'Bye,' she replied in a whisper, a second before dashing back into the main room, where Tomoyo immediately caught up with her.

'Two hours down _here_ and then you're heading up to the second guest bedroom. I've already arranged it – girl, you're going to _love_ your birthday present.'

Sakura shrugged. 'I don't really care. Hey, did you invite Syaoran-senpai?' she asked curiously, peering at the guests in the room. Tomoyo nodded, giggling as if she was keeping something. 'Did he show up?'

'He asked me not to say. You'll have to scout him out in a bit.' Tomoyo linked her arm through Sakura's. 'Now, my friend … I believe it's time for _cake_.' She grinned.

**::-::-::-::-::**

'Kamen no Kimi, are you in here?' Sakura asked, pushing the door open to the second guest bedroom.

'Since when did you decide to call me "Kamen no Kimi"?' he laughed as he stepped from behind the door to great her. 'I thought we were more than friends.'

'I don't know your name, though, do I?' she challenged.

'You know _me_, just not the name when I'm wearing the mask.'

'Which means I don't know I know you, so I'm still having to call you "Kamen no Kimi".'

'Then figure out who I am.' Silence followed.

'Clues are necessary then.'

The masked man laughed, and reached to wrap one arm around Sakura's waist. 'Stuff the clues; I have a present for you. How much did you like what happened between us last time?' he asked, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shivering again.

'A lot,' she answered truthfully.

'Then why don't I give you a repeat performance? And then, if you're up to it … I'll show you who I am and I'll give you something even _more_ pleasurable.' Another kiss, this one on her throat as his fingers undid the tie on her mask and slid it off. 'You have to give me you consent once I've pleased you, though,' he muttered as he placed several butterfly kisses on her skin.

Her right fingers wrapped in her ear. 'You can do anything you like to me, Kamen no Kimi,' she breathed, her left hand finding his and guiding it to the end of her skirt. He laughed at her eagerness for the same, delightful friction he'd given her once before. 'I like you, even if I don't know who you are,' she admitted.

'And I love you,' he replied. 'For the longest time, I've watched you and loved you, Kinomoto Sakura-kōhai.'

Her breath caught. 'Who are you?' she asked quietly. 'I want – I _need_ – to know who you are, Kamen no Kimi.' She kissed his cheek, but then all questions were driven from her mind as he drove a finger into her private place.

It was a repeat of the time before: when they'd finished, Sakura inhaled a shaky breath and looked up at him. He had nestled himself above her, his eyes soft and loving behind his dark mask. 'I need to know who you are,' she whispered, reaching one hand up to his mask. He hesitated, before giving himself over to her. 'I need you to be my first as well, Kamen no Kimi.'

He groaned at her words, diving down to kiss her and temporarily distracting her from his mask as her legs came up around his waist. Their tongues duelled; Sakura lost, and the masked man's tongue swept past her lips, exploring the cavern of her mouth. He would never tire of it.

'I love you,' he whispered when he pulled away, peppering kisses over her face as she reached down shakily and undid his belt. He kicked his trousers off and then ground his peaked boxers against the apex of her thighs as he undid the zip to her dress and slid it over her head. To his delight, she'd gone braless. 'I love you, I love you, and I love you.'

'Then prove it,' she dared him, pushing his boxers down to his feet, where he obediently kicked them towards his trousers.

He kissed her deeply, conveying messages such as "_I'm sorry"_ and "_Forgive me" _and "_I love you"_. She kissed back just as enthusiastically, her gasp being lost into his mouth as his exposed manhood brushed against her lower lips. And the next second, he'd buried himself within her.

Her back arched off the bed in pain, a tear escaping her eyes. The masked man continued to kiss her, softly this time, breaking apart and wiping each tear away with his lips. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered huskily. 'I didn't mean to hurt you.'

They remained still for a moment: Sakura could feel how much effort it took him to keep still. After a minute, she shifted her hips against him slightly, before moaning at the sensation. He kissed her again as he pulled out most of the way, before slamming back in. Her back arched once more.

'Oh, _God_,' she gasped as they continued at a fast pace. The atmosphere grew heavy with the scent of sweat, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the sensations of sex – no, _not_ sex. The sensations of making love. Because that was what this was, Sakura decided as she wrapped her arms around her partner's neck.

'Who are you?' she whispered right in the middle, and he moaned as he attempted to keep a steady rhythm.

'Someone who's loved you for so long it hurts,' he replied in a low voice. 'Someone who wants to hold you for eternity. Someone who wants to be your lover. Someone who wants to love you until the day he dies.'

She didn't have time to respond: her walls clenched around him in the agony of almost-but-not-quite-there. She moaned, but he sealed her lips again as he continued to pound into her tight, wet warmth.

Eventually it came, the relief she'd been after since the first time she'd met the man in a mask. He had to pump a few more times before he found his own satisfaction, but then he collapsed above her. She had no objections: she cradled his head to her chest.

'I feel like I've known you for eternity,' she whispered as she peppered kisses throughout his hair. 'I feel like you're the one I've been waiting for my whole life, the one who can do anything to me and get away with it. I feel as if we were destined to be.'

He kissed the side of one breast. 'And who says we aren't?' he replied, before reluctantly pulling from her and rolling to the side, gathering her in his arms.

'You still haven't told me who you are,' she reminded him with exhaustion as she laid her head on his chest. He stroked her hair softly.

He was about to answer when her breathing evened out: she'd fallen asleep. Chuckling a little at her, the man kissed her hair.

'Sweet dreams, my sweet Sakura,' he whispered.

**::-::-::-::-::**

'You disappeared with your masked man again,' Syaoran commented dryly the following day before Sakura could explain why she was spaced out in their one-on-one tutoring. 'I already know. I was at the party again. Besides, I know who that guy is and he's a close friend of mine. He told me that you gave up your virginity last night.'

Sakura blushed, ducking her head in embarrassment. 'You're lucky I offered to stay here to tutor you until you left, Saku-kōhai, otherwise the person tutoring you would be all over you right now, asking you about it. As it is, I'm going to ask you one thing: do you even know who he is?'

'He's the guy who I really, really like,' she replied instantly.

'Sakura, do you even know his name?'

'Kamen no Kimi,' she replied dutifully.

'His _real_ name, Sakura.' Syaoran's gaze bore deep into hers, and for a second she saw a flicker of despair in the pools of amber. 'He loves you, and you can't even recognise him. Do you know how what would make him feel?'

'If you're that close with him, why don't you tell him to not wear a mask the next time I see him?' she demanded rudely.

'You've only seen him wearing a mask _two times_, but you seem him without it often! Yet you _still_ can't recognise him!'

'What would you know? You're not _him_, Syaoran-senpai! You're my Maths tutor, nothing more. That's all you'll ever be.' She stood up, shoving the chair backwards and then storming out of the room. But not before she saw the shock and despair flashing in Syaoran's eyes.

A part of her mind nagged at her about why he would have such emotions, but the rest told it to shut up. With tears streaming down her face, she stepped out of school.

**::-::-::-::-::**

Syaoran had resigned as her Maths tutor a long time ago. It was now early December, and time for the final of the masquerade balls that Tomoyo held. Sakura hadn't seen her Kamen no Kimi since April, and hadn't seen Syaoran since three days after she'd lost her virginity either.

What business of it had been his? It wasn't like she was _his_ lover or anything – it was _Kamen no Kimi_ she'd made love with, not Syaoran. So why did he care about whether she knew who he was in real life? Why did Syaoran care about whether Sakura knew his real name? He had no say in the matter: he was simply a guy who had been employed to teach Sakura Maths.

As she entered the Daidōji Mansion for the party, she glanced around her automatically. No Syaoran. And no Kamen no Kimi.

Strangely enough, she was more concerned that the former was missing: why? She bit her lip in confusion as she adjusting the mask around her face. This time, it was simple, as was her dress: a gentle pink material that hung from two thin straps across her shoulders, tight around her torso and loose around her legs. The mask was just a simple design with a few sequins around the edges. Tomoyo had gone for "simple but elegant" this time around.

'Have you been looking for me?'

It was Kamen no Kimi. Sakura turned to him almost hesitantly, her cheeks red. She was going to greet him, but the coldness in his eyes burnt the words on her tongue. _What's that called again? An oxymoron, was it?_

'It's been eight months,' she whispered, stretching one hand out to him, but he stepped back. 'W—What's wrong?'

'I know what happened with Syaoran, that's what. And I'm angry at you for that.'

'At something that technically doesn't involve you? Syaoran was interrogating me in a way he had no right to. He has no claim on me!' She crossed her arms. 'Besides, what happened between me and Syaoran was none of _your_ business.'

'That's where you're wrong. Syaoran's business is _my_ business, and my business is Syaoran's business.'

'Then you two must have a secret relationship, because no one else would share everything. I don't tell Tomoyo-chan _everything_.'

'That's not relevant.'

'That is in every way relevant.'

He glared, a scary glare that intimidated her somewhat, but reminded her of the one she'd seen many times before … Her hand came up to his mask, and this time he didn't back away, but the glare suddenly became anxious, nervous as her fingers slid under the side of the material.

'Don't hate me,' he begged. She paused, emerald eyes boring into his.

'How can I hate you?'

He swooped his head forward, sealing her lips with his as she tugged the mask free. 'I love you,' he whispered when he pulled away. She smiled, eyes closed as he stepped back so he was facing her, and then, for the first time, saw the face behind the mask.

Her heart missed a beat or two as she just looked.

**::-::-::-::-::**

Sakura wrapped her arms around her Kamen no Kimi's neck, smiling up at him in delight as he nuzzled his nose against hers. It was Valentine's Day (again) and Tomoyo was throwing a masquerade party (again).

'I love you,' he whispered, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. 'Don't _ever_ forget that.' His arm was tight around her waist, and his free hand came up to curl around the back of her neck. He tilted her head back before claiming her lips in a sweet kiss. She smiled, running her fingers through his dark hair.

It had been two years since Sakura had met "Kamen no Kimi", and a year and a bit since she'd learnt his true identity. To say she had been shocked would be an understatement; she'd fled the Christmas party and had refused to go anywhere _near_ any of the senpai's and talk to them. But Syaoran had still, somehow, found her the Valentine's Day after she'd discovered he was the man behind the mask.

When Sakura was finally let up to breathe again, she laid her head against a comfortable nook in Syaoran's chest. He inhaled deeply, and she could hear every beat of his heart as they swayed softly to the music playing.

Since Sakura's eighteenth birthday, she and Syaoran had been nearly inseparable: this was aided by the fact that, since July the year before, they'd been living together in Syaoran's apartment. Of course, sleep had become a rare occurrence since then, but as long as she got to hold Syaoran, Sakura didn't mind. And she knew her fiancé felt the same way.

Yes, fiancé. It made Sakura giggle to think about that. On the same day she'd been asked to move in with him, Syaoran had presented her with a ring, claiming it was his birthday gift to himself. She'd happily accepted both.

'Do you remember when you told me you thought we were destined to be?' he asked, brushing his lips across her scalp.

'And you said "who says we aren't?" in response,' she answered, closing her eyes being her mask. 'I remember it well. It's kind of hard to forget your first time, and what follows.' She blushed.

Syaoran chuckled, and the sound reverberated through his chest. Sakura could feel it where her cheek lay against his shirt. 'You can't talk; you told me it was _your_ first time too.' She pouted, and he laughed again, placing one hand beneath her chin to tug her face away so he could look her in the eye.

'Yes, it was my first time, and I'm glad it was with you.' He nuzzled her nose again, and her fury melted away as she curved herself against his body. As was the norm, everyone else seemed to melt away until it was just those two.

'Saku-kōhai,' he teased, pulling away to tweak her nose. She rolled her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder and attacking the exposed skin of his neck with butterfly kisses. His grip tightened marginally and he let out a groan. It was too easy for Sakura to seduce him when she deemed him "evil" – she would _always_ respond by showing him exactly _what_ was evil.

The song came to an end, and Sakura grasped her fiancé's hand and led him away from the dance floor and towards the near-empty front room. Only Tomoyo and her boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol were in there, both sipping on glasses of wine.

'Hey,' Tomoyo greeted the other two with a smile. She'd already removed her mask, and Sakura quickly did the same.

'Hey,' she replied, pushing Syaoran onto the settee and climbing onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'It's another great party, Tomoyo-chan. You know how to throw them right.' She grinned as Syaoran's arms wrapped around her waist, one palm resting over her stomach unconsciously.

Tomoyo grinned, noting that Sakura had taken a near-identical position to the one Eriol had taken with her upon entering this room. 'So, have you told anyone else yet?' she asked, winking across at her auburn haired friend, who blushed and shook her head. 'No? Why, that ought to be a public offence, Sakura-chan!'

Syaoran nuzzled at her neck, politely ignoring the women's conversation. 'I just … I'm waiting for the right time, you know? I don't particularly want to just blurt it out. But it will be soon – and before you ask,' Sakura hastened to add, noting how her friend's eyes sparkled, 'you can film it. Yes.' She sighed.

Tomoyo squealed, bouncing of Eriol's lap to hug Sakura, accidentally hitting Syaoran in the process. He cursed, retracting from Sakura's neck and rubbing the side of his face. Tomoyo made no move to apologise.

'Are we … missing something?' Eriol inquired, and Sakura moved to rest her head on Syaoran's shoulder again. The two females laughed.

'You don't want to know,' Tomoyo assured him. 'Trust us.'

**::-::-::-::-::**

'Champagne, Sakura?' Syaoran asked, nodding towards the glasses on the tray that Tomoyo had just brought in for the ten or so people who had gathered in the dining room. The group consisted mainly of Sakura's best friends and their partners – Mihara Chiharu grinned while Yamazaki Takashi wrapped his arms around her waist; Sasaki Rika reached across to grab Terada-sensei's hand; Yanagizawa Naoko and her boyfriend (who, for the life of her, Sakura couldn't remember the name of).

Sakura shook her head, instead selecting the single orange juice. 'I don't want anything strong tonight,' she explained when Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Normally, she would be the first one to jump at the alcohol presented.

He pulled a glass to him. 'How about we make a private toast?' he suggested in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close. She laughed. 'To love,' he whispered, nudging her glass with his.

'To love,' she repeated, grinning, before taking a swig from the orange. 'Listen, there's something … there's something I want to tell you.'

Tomoyo squealed again; in a second, she'd pulled her camera out of God knows where and was pointing it at the couple. Sakura blushed, but moved to straddle Syaoran so she could look directly into his amber orbs, which were currently confused. 'I don't think I'll be drinking alcoholic beverages for some time.' She smiled hesitantly, bending to kiss his neck. 'Because, Syaoran-_senpai_, you're about to become something you didn't expect to become so soon.'

She reached between them, tugging one of his hands free and placing it on her stomach. Her girlfriends squealed, while he continued to look baffled. 'I need to tell you now, before I get … _bigger_.' She bit her lip as realisation dawned on him.

'You mean … but … I … A baby?' he finally managed to stutter, and Sakura smiled with a nod. 'B—but … but …' Sakura had never seen him at such a loss for words; it amused her, and she giggled, swooping down to kiss him passionately. _Her_ Kamen no Kimi. _Her_ Syaoran.

That was all she needed, and when she pulled back she could see the exultant joy within Syaoran's eyes.

He grasped her hips firmly, adjusting her so she was lying down on the settee. She frowned, but then gasped when he bent to kiss her almost-flat stomach. 'How far?' he asked quietly, and she ran her hands through his hair peacefully.

'About four and a half months. I just thought, with university being stressful and exams coming, that was why I hadn't had a period … but being pregnant is the thing I least expected and the thing I most appreciate. Especially being pregnant with _your_ child.' She smiled, and he turned his eyes up to look at her.

'I love you,' he whispered, reaching up to kiss her. She replied enthusiastically, moving her body into a position not-so-comfortable for onlookers.

'I love you, too,' she replied. 'My Kamen no Kimi. My Syaoran. So I thank you, Tomoyo-chan, for bringing him into my life.'

Tomoyo smiled. 'How _cute_!'

_::~:: Fini ::~::_

**FINALLY! A set happy ending! There won't be any continuations that could take it to a tears-to-your-eyes ending! (Never thought I'd write a set happy ending :L)**

**;) I know it's been a while since I last gave you anything, but my computer doesn't like me right now _ I'm having to use my Dad's computer temporarily, so I can't get the next chapter of _Beating Heart_ out yet - but since my 'top is being sorted as we speak, you'll definitely have it to read by May Day. And possibly a few more one-shots, if I ever shift some of this annoying coursework away.**

**This is an idea I've been toying with for a while ... but it's only just come to fruitation in the past week or so. It's a little ... _risqué_, but I keep trying out new things - this is the latest thing to try. I don't think I'll be back onto it for a while, though.**

**For those who don't know (cos it's taken me a few months to realise), "kōhai" (sometimes seen as kohai or kouhai) is the opposite of "senpai", hence my use of it in this. And I've altered the ages to make Syaoran a coupl'o years older.**

**Tears x**

**25/05 - I feel I need to explain something, reading some of the reviews left. It may seem like Sakura knows ****_nothing_ about "Kamen no Kimi", but the way I intended it to work was, on some level, she recognised him to be Syaoran, and therefore had the utmost trust in him - even if she didn't put two and two together until she was shown the answer was four, not five. Just wanted to clear that up ;)**


End file.
